Stoke City F.C.
Peter Coates | manager = Vacant | coach = | currentleague = Championship | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018-19 | lastleague = Championship | lastposition = 16th | current = 2019-20 | website = http://www.stokecityfc.com/ }} Stoke City Football Club is an English professional football club based in Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire that currently compete in the Championship, the second tier of English football. Founded as Stoke Ramblers in 1863 the club changed its name to Stoke City in 1925 after Stoke-on-Trent was granted city status. They are the second oldest professional football club in the world, after Notts County, and are one of the founding members of the Football League. Their first, and to date only, major trophy was won in the Football League Cup in 1972, when the team beat Chelsea 2–1. The club have won the Football League Cup on two occasions, first in 1992 and most recently in 2000. The club's highest league finish in the top division is 4th, which was achieved in the 1935–36 and 1946–47 seasons. Stoke have competed in European football in 1972–73, 1974–75; and most recently in 2011–12. Stoke played in the FA Cup Final in 2011, finishing runners-up to Manchester City and has reached three FA Cup semi-finals, in 1899 then consecutively in 1971 and 1972. Stoke's home ground is the Britannia Stadium, a 27,740 all-seater stadium. Before the stadium was opened in 1997, the club was based at the Victoria Ground, which had been their home ground since 1878. The club's nickname is 'The Potters', named after the pottery industry in Stoke-on-Trent and their traditional home kit is a red and white vertically striped shirt, white shorts and stockings. Stoke's traditional rivals are Midlands clubs West Bromwich Albion and Wolverhampton Wanderers whilst their local rivals are Port Vale with whom they contest the Potteries derby. Players First-team squad Out on loan Club alumni Former players :Main article: Stoke City F.C. players Managers :Main article: Stoke City F.C. managers Honours Domestic Leagues 'Football League Championship' *Runners-up: 2007–08 'Football League Second Division:' '''3' *Champions: 1932–33, 1962–63, 1992–93 *Runners-up: 1921–22 *Third Place: (Promoted) 1978–79 *Play-off Winners: 2001–02 Football League Third Division North: 1''' *Champions: 1926–27 '''Football Alliance: 1''' *Champions: 1890–91 '''Birmingham & District League: 1''' *Champions: 1910–11 '''Southern League Division Two: 2''' *Champions:1909–10, 1914–15 *Runners-up: 1910–11 Cups '''FA Cup *Runners-up: 2010–11 *Semi-finalists: 1898–99, 1970–71 (3rd place), 1971–72 (4th place) League Cup: 1''' *Winners: 1971–72 *Runners-up: 1963–64 '''Football League Trophy: 2''' *Winners: 1991–92, 1999–2000 '''Watney Cup: 1''' *Winners: 1973 '''Staffordshire Senior Cup: 14 *Winners: 1877–78, 1878–79, 1903–04 (shared), 1913–14, 1933–34, 1964–65, 1968–69 (shared), 1970–71, 1974–75, 1975–76, 1981–82, 1992–93, 1994–95, 1998–99 *Runners-up: 1882–83, 1885–86, 1894–95, 1900–01, 1902–03, 2002–03, 2005–06, 2010–11 Birmingham Senior Cup: 2''' *Winners: 1901, 1914 *Runners-up: 1910, 1915, 1920, 1921 '''Isle of Man Trophy: 3''' *Winners: 1987, 1991, 1992 *Runners-up: 1985 '''Bass Charity Vase: 5 *Winners: 1980, 1991, 1992, 1995, 1998 *Runners-up: 1890, 1894, 1990, 1996 External links * *Stoke City at Sky Sports *Stoke City at Premier League Category:Clubs Category:Stoke City F.C. Category:English clubs Category:Football League Cup winners Category:Football League Trophy winners Category:Football League Championship clubs